Semiconductor BVR circuits are used to a great extent as voltage references for operating voltages in analog, digital and mixed analog-digital circuits. Conventional BVR circuits operate on the principle of the addition of two partial voltages with opposite temperature responses. While one partial voltage rises proportionately with the absolute temperature (PTAT partial voltage, also referred to as “proportional to absolute temperature”), the other partial voltage falls as the temperature rises (CTAT partial voltage, also referred to as “complementary to absolute temperature”). An output voltage with low sensitivity is obtained as the sum of these two partial voltages.
BVR circuits which are accurate and stable versus temperature, supply voltage and manufacturing variations are desirable. Further, BVR circuits are desired to be inexpensive and capable of allowing some load current connected to the output. Still further, in some applications BVR circuits are desired to provide low output reference voltages.